


Kicks, Shits, and Giggles

by reinadefuego



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Bucky wouldn't call it romantic flirting, but it's definitely flirting. A 'my skills are better than yours' type of flirting that doesn't lead to anything but pain and bruises.





	

Bucky wouldn't call it romantic flirting, but it's definitely flirting. A 'my skills are better than yours' type of flirting that doesn't lead to anything but pain and bruises. There's an eight hour time difference between Wakanda and New York, so while T'Challa is in a meeting talking about trade agreements, Bucky is laying in bed staring at his phone and waiting for a text. Eventually Tall, Swift, and Lethal, texts him, and they spend an hour bitching about Tony's latest project.

The first time T'Challa came for him was three months after Tony and Steve sorted their shit out and the world began to settle. The Accords were put in place much to Steve's distaste, but the governments weren't trying to please Captain America. Bucky'd been asleep outside the new Avengers headquarters in Westchester, sprawled out on the grass with his jacket tucked under his head.

The itty bitty kitten — T'Challa hates being called that, so Bucky reminds himself to use it — ambushed him and only gave him a half second warning. It's not like he hasn't been ambushed before. Back in his days as the head of Hydra's Alpha team, he'd be ambushed every second day, but that was for fun. This thing he has with T'challa has turned into an honest to God competition.

The Wakandan threw him straight into bulletproof glass head first, making no apologies. Bucky didn't apologise either when he narrowly missed kicking the King in the balls. The fight lasted no more than two minutes, both stopping and laughing as T'Challa tended to his wounds and Bucky realised his shirt had been torn apart. They make sure to do it when Steve isn't around, in case he tells Fury and rats them out. Natasha isn't a snitch, but she's still pissed that they broke one of her knives.

The second time happened a week later, when Bucky was on a grocery run. Normally Tony has his minions do the shopping, but Barnes needed to get out and away from Stark before he punched the guy. There's only so many fucking times he can listen to Tony's voice before enough is enough.

He was given just two seconds to load everything into the back seat before Scarface Claw launched himself over the car, landed, picked up the small shopping trolley, and slammed it into him. If not for his left arm, the trolley would've dented the car and oh boy, Bucky doesn't like anyone — even Steve — touching his Hummer. It's not just a car but a representation of him, and Becca — his daughter, she's two now — loves having a decent view of New York, so the car is _his_.

Steve and Bucky made the joint decision to adopt after God knows how many arguments. Steve's main concern was Hydra, and the child's safety. Wanda, Vision, Sam, and Rhodey, all assured Steve that Hydra would never get within a hundred feet of their child, and so three months later, Steve brought a stack of paperwork up to their apartment.

Bucky ended up punching T'Challa for that and wrestled him to the ground, busting his nose and nearly shattering his jaw before he climbed into the Hummer, sorted his groceries then pushed the passenger door open.

One time, he'd just been by the pool, about to dive in and do some laps when T'Chall-gonn-fuck-you-up-a kicked him in the back and launched him into the water then walked out as if nothing had fucking happened. Payback was a bitch, so Bucky waited until the man's meeting with Steve and the others had finished before returning the favour.

Unfortunately, the Avengers _did_ see his ambush, and Steve broke into a lecture about not assaulting foreign diplomats and what the hell did Bucky think he was doing and T'Challa what is wrong with you we already proved Bucky's innocent because _God_ , Steve didn't understand that two people could fight just for the sake of fighting.

Now, T'Challa and Bucky schedule their fights in advance. T'Challa has already hacked Bucky's phone. He knows where the Winter Soldier is, when he'll be somewhere, and much to their joint amusement, Becca hasn't ratted them out either. She sits in her booster seat in the car and squeals each time she sees T'Challa, even going so far as to use her toy panther — Uncle Tee bought her that — to try and beat up the King herself.

The most recent fight took place in Central Park, in a slightly more isolated area when Bucky and Steve decided to take Becca on a play date and Bucky happened to 'wander off.' T'Challa was waiting for him, sitting on a park bench eating a peanut butter sandwich. Naturally, T'Challa didn't bother to finish his sandwich. Instead, Bucky found it being thrown in his face and a solid shitkicker boot — Elvis decided to get some upgrades, didn't he? — followed.

At least Steve didn't break it up. Instead, he picked Becca up and guided her out of the way while Mommy and Uncle T duked it out. They managed to avoid breaking any trees in case New York's Horticulturalist Society hunted them down, but the cheer squad — Becca clapping and giggling — made its presence known.

After they bitch about Stark, Bucky turns his phone off. The alarm is set for six a.m, since Becca wakes up at the crack of dawn, and he needs to find his boots. Steve's thrown them somewhere, because apparently by the time he's slept, woken up, gotten Becca organised and dropped her off at the babysitter's house — an old friend slash Hydra agent slash an eighty year old who looks like a college student — T'Challa is going to have hunted him down and thrown more shit at him, or possibly thrown _him_ at shit.

This is only the first fight of the week, and he's already exhausted just thinking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Scarface Claw is a mean old tomcat from the Hairy McClary kids book series.


End file.
